Another Idol Project
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: DISCONTINUED! After Muse was disbanded Honoka an the others are now left with 8 members after Alisa and Yukiho join. But when A top school idol transfers to their school after an accident killing her father the group is determined to get her to join, but what if she doesn't want to? Can two idol groups get her to change her mind or make her hate them both?
1. Chapter 1

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Ryia yelled throwing her pillow at her desperate mothers face. Ever since 3 months earlier Ryia Ayashie Has been bound to a wheelchair after a car accident killing her beloved father. Now, she was living with her mother and was to start a new high school life at Otonokizaka High School. While she didn't truly mind the school there was one club that stood out to her. The Idol study club, formally Muse.

***Flashback 1 1/2 month earlier***

"They're a bunch of armatures." Ryia mumbled when her old idol group was in her hospital room. "I wouldn't say that Ry, they did win Love Live." Irene said looking at her friend with concern. "They won it by chance." Ryia said frowning. "It's useless Irene, You know how Ryia is when she gets an idea stuck in the head of hers." Mio said frowning. "I only speak the truth. There's no way they could have won on their own." Ryia said closing her computer.

***Flashback end***

Ryia sighs as she looks up at the school. She was slowly gaining strength back into her legs was was now able to walk. Entering the building she was greeted by Kosaka Honoka, the student council president. "Hello, I'm Kosaka Honoka. Pleased to meet you Ryia-chan." She said smiling at me. Ryia looked at her. "Yea, I know who you are, who doesn't after a few months ago?" I asked watching her. "Eh? oh you mean the love live?" She asked giggling shyly. I frown slightly. "Exactly." She said throwing her hair over her shoulder before walking down the hallway haven already taken a tour of the school earlier that week.

"Eh? what do you mean she seemed familiar?" Umi asked Honoka when they had entered the club room. Since the start of the new school year Alisa and Yukiho have joined the idol study club. "I just feel like I've seen her somewhere before." Honoka said trying to remember. "I KNOW HER!" Hanayo shouted from the computer. Quickly the group gathered behind her. "Ryia Ayashie, she was leader of the group Uta Wanaka. They was the group behind us at Love live. 3 Months ago she was in a car accident with her father who was killed." She read frowning a bit. "Uta Wanaka...They're the top idol group Tohoku region." Rin said. "They're the best at choreography." Yukiho said. As Honoka smiled. "Lets invite her to join us then. Maybe she'll feel more at home if she's in another idol club." She said smiling big. "Nee-chan...are you sure?" Yukiho said worried only to receive a nod from her older sister.

The next day Honoka and the other waited for Ryia to show up to school by the gates. "Do you think she'll be here today? it's almost time for class." Rin said looking at the other members. "She's right, we can't stay out here to much longer." Umi said looking at Honoka as Ryia rounded the corner and frowns. "Ryia..." Honoka smiled looking up. "No." Ryia said frowning and walked past them. "She didn't even give us a chance..." Hanayo said saddened. "It just means we'll have to try harder." Honoka said determined causing some of the group to sigh while the other part cheered. "This is going to be one annoying day." Ryia thought hearing the group behind her. "What do I have to say to get it through their mind that I'm not joining their pathetic excuse of a club?" She mumbled to herself.

Through out the day Ryia just got more and more annoyed as individual members would confront her on joining their club. Finally at the end of the day She left immediately annoyed with the girls. "You won't believe how persistent this group it, every time I turned around today one of them was asking me." Ryia said that night while on the phone with Mio. "Ryia just join them, we all understand if you do, we're not going to hate you for joining another idol club." Mio pleaded. "It's not so much of that but, I don't want to be in another idol club. It's more personal then feeling that I betrayed you guys. Besides, this group of girls are all annoying, Mio you should remember them from last year, they're the ones who stole our title last year." Ryia said frowning. "They earned it, I know how important it was for you Ryia. But nothing can change the past. You have to move on from everything that has happened. Look, the group and I are going to be visiting this weekend. Maybe having fun will let you clear your mind." Mio said still slightly worried. "Yea...maybe..." Ryia mumbled. "I'll talk to you later Ry, get some sleep, and think about what I said." Mio said. "k, bye." Ryia said then hung up and continued looking at the ceiling.

A few days later Mio walks up to the school frowning. She had told the group that she was heading out early, that there was something she had to do before the scheduled visit with Ryia. Walking up to the school she stopped one of the students. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where I can find Kosaka Honoka?" She asked. "Yea, she should be either in the student council room or the idol study club room. I can take you there if you want." The girl said. "Can you please?" Mio said and followed the girl to the student council room there Honoka was working by herself. "Um...Honoka-sempi, there's someone here to see you." The girl said quietly. Honoka looked up. "oh, hello, what can i do for you?" Honoka asked as the girl left. "My names Mio Sato, I'm the new leader of Uta Wanaka." Mio said bowing. "Eh...Uta Wanaka?" Honoka asked. "Yes, that would be Ryia Ayashie's formal Idol group, which is why I came here, I need to talk to you and your club." Mio said. Honoka nods. "this way" She said and lead Mio to the roof where the girls where. "Honoka...i thought you still have work to do." Umi said frowning. "But we have a guest from Ryia's old school." Honoka said showing them Mio. "EH! M-M-MIO SATO!" Hanayo yelled fangirling.

* * *

**Ok so, this is a bit of a new story I want to write for Love Live School Idol Project. Please tell me what you think as that determines if I will continue writing this. Also, I'm terribly sorry for stopping my other story Commitment. My computer decided to delete everything including Microsoft Word. I will try to make an update on that story as some point here soon. **

**~dreamless**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mio-chan, why did you come here? Won't Ryia be mad at you for talking to us?" Rin asked a bit nervous. "She's the reason I'm here. I'm worried about her." Mio said sighing. "I know you all know that she was in an accident, but you need to know more then that to get Ryia to even consider joining the club." Mio continued as the group watched her. "Ryia's father was a difficult person for anyone to get along with, He constantly beat her physically, mentally and emotionally. He constantly told her that she wasn't worth anything. She was told that for years by him. Finally she got tired of hearing it and wanted to prove him wrong. That's when she started Uta Wanaka, our school's first ever idol group. Unfortunately her father found out about Love live when we got home. He immediately took her to the American military base to put her in boarding school, something he always threatened to do. That's when the accident happened killing her father. When the hospital contacted her mother that when Ryia came here." Mio explained looking down. "H-how could anyone do that to their child?" Kotori asked shocked.

"Because I'm the product of a one night stand. My mother put me up for adoption. My father found out and took custody. Since then I lived in that kind of hell." Ryia spoke up from leaning on the doorframe. Mio looked up in surprise as the other girls looked up at Ryia. "I told you that not a word of my past was to be revealed Mio." Ryia hissed looking at the girl sitting on the ledge. "They deserve to know Ryia, Not everyone is out to get you, why won't you let people in?" Mio asked jumping up as Ryia turned around to head back inside. "Because I don't need anyone else, now, please leave my school and my life Mio Sato." Ryia said with a hint of hurt and hate in her words as she left the rooftop. Sighing Mio sunk back onto the ledge hanging her head. "Now you know what I have to deal with." Mio huffed. "I never thought she would react that way though." Umi said frowning.

"There has to be something we can do. I mean I'm sure she's still hurt by her father, but it shouldn't be a reason to quit being an idol." Rin said later that day as she sat in the groups regular booth at the local burger shop. "Maybe we should just let her be? She's getting more and more mad about us constantly bugger her." Maki said taking a drink of her soda. "Making who mad?" Eli suddenly asked walking over. "Eli-chan, what are you doing here?" Kotori asked walking up with Umi and Honoka. "I just stopped by to see one of my friends. What are you girls up to this time?" The former Student council president asked. "There's a new transfer student that use to be an idol. But now she's saying she's going to become a model like her mother." Honoka said sadly. "You must be talking about Ryia." Eli said sighing catching the girl's attention. "You know her?" Umi asked. Eli nodded."I've talked to her a couple times. Sweet girl really, when she doesn't have a group of girls breathing down her neck." She said looking at the girls. "We just want to help her, She's a good idol and she shouldn't quit because of an accident" Yukiho said. "Have you ever considered that maybe she needs a few friends that she can talk to about it?" Eli asked looking at them. "What do you mean?" Maki asked frowning a bit. "Stop by the park around 5 tonight and you'll see." Eli said then left. Looking down Honoka sighed and started to think about what Eli said.

Later that day the group meet at the park around 5 only to be meet with a beautiful. "Wait...I know this song…" Hanayo said. Looking through the brush the group watched as a girl continued to dance to the song, her movement jerky as her legs refused to work. Stopping the girl growled in frustration. "Damn it, stupid legs." She muttered sitting down and started to massage the pain away. Once she was done she started to dance again. "Do you remember? You held me tight and told me everything was alright. I was young, I was foolish. Remember when?" She sung as her legs gave out. There was a still of silence in the air. At the moment her legs gave out someone caught her. Looking up Ryia was face to face with Honoka who dashed out of the bushes and caught her. Frowning Ryia straightened up and jerked herself free. "What are you doing here?" She demanded frowning at her as the other girls come walking out. "We heard you sing." Umi said looking at the girl who was gathering her things. "Don't get any ideas, I'm still not joining your wanna be group." Ryia said before walking off. The girls just stood and watched as the other girl walked around the corner. The others looked at Honoka as she thought. "I'll meet up with you guys later." She said then ran after Ryia.

Walking down the street Ryia had put in her ear buds and was listening to her music. She missed her group. "If maybe I can fly up to you we can be happy together. But my wings won't lift me up to where you are!" She sung unaware of the older girl tailing her as she turned the corner to her house. Behind her Honoka stopped and looked at her house. She heard that Ryias mother was a model but never figured she was this well known. Watching as Ryia walked into the house Honoka decided that she would change Ryias mind on joining the group, if she friends thinks that she can make it as an idol then she can. Waiting a few minutes Honoka walked up to the door and knocked. "Can I help you miss?" An older man asked looking at her through the open door. "Oh. Um, My name's Honoka Kosaka, I was wondering if Ryia was home." She asked bowing. "Who is it Daisuke?" A voice called out. "A miss Honoka Kosaka for you miss." He said bowing. Honoka looked up and saw a frowning Ryia at the top of the stairs. "Bring some tea up to my study Daisuke, You might as well come in since you followed me here." Ryia said still frowning and turned walking back down the hall. Taking her shoes off Honoka quickly caught up to Ryia as she entered her study. "Have a seat." she said sitting on one of the couches in the room. "So, why did you follow me home?" She asked glaring at Honoka. "I just wanted to talk to you." She said looking at her. "I'm not joining your group." Ryia said bluntly. "Not about that, I want to apologize for everything. I can't say I understand your position because I don't and I probably never will. But I want to make sure you're happy." Honoka said looking at her. "Since when did you care about anyone but yourself Honoka? You're whole reason of starting an idol group was because YOU didn't want to change schools. I've notice something about you Kosaka, You're you ever stop and notice how much your friends help you? Every time you go somewhere you cause problems for your do even once consider what they want?" Ryia said glaring at her. Honoka stared at her, deep down she knew Ryia was right, every time they went somewhere she was always causing problems for the others then played it off. "You don't want me to join just because of my talent, you want to save your little idol group. After your 3 members graduated and disbanded Muse you couldn't handle not being an idol, you think that if you get 9 members you can revive Muse against the others wishes." Ryia continued looking at the girl. "You're right, I did everything out of my own selfish desire. I pulled Umi into being an idol when she didn't want to, I formed an idol group because I didn't want to change schools. I caused problems the whole time we was over seas. Because I practiced out in the rain I blew our chances at the first love live, and I keep bugging you to join because I don't want to stop being a school idol, I never wanted to disband, I wanted to continue, all because I'm self-absorbed." Honoka said softly looking down. "But, when Mio told us what happened to you, I wanted you to be happy, you can still be a great idol." Honoka said looking at her. "That part of my life is over Kosaka, the time of girly songs and dances is over." Ryia said standing. "Now, if you would please leave my home." Ryia continued still frowning. Honoka nods standing "I'll see you tomorrow then at school." She said softly before leaving the room and a few minutes later the house.

Hearing the front door close Ryia sighs heading to her room. She hated doing that to the poor girl but she needed the reality check. Laying on her bed Ryia looked over at her dresser. Framed pictures of her old group laid around. She missed those days, when it was just Uta Wanaka.


	3. Chapter 3

"Honoka, are you serious?" Umi asked frowning. Honoka had everyone over and had just told them what Ryia had said. "If you guys want to quit I understand." Honoka said depressed. The girls looked at Honoka shocked, apparently what Ryia said hit her hard enough to make Ryia consider quit being an idol. "Nii-chan you shouldn't listen to her, just because she doesn't want to be an idol doesn't mean she has the right to make other people quit." Yuhiko said frowning. "She's right, let's just forget about Ryia, we don't need her if she doesn't want to join." Run said looking at Honoka who just nods. The group got quite soon after and one by one they started to head home. Soon enough it was just Honoka and yuhiko in her room. "Just forget about her nii-chan." Yuhiko said before heading to her room. Laying on her bed Honoka thought about what Ryia said. "Am I really selfish? To drag people along with me?" She asked herself frowning as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ryia walked up to the school gates and saw the group of girls that have been harassing her for the past week. "We need to talk Ryia." Umi said frowning. "There's nothing to talk about." Ryia said walking through the gate. "You shouldn't be putting those kinds of ideas into Honokas head." Maki yelled at her. Ryia said before turning around. "She needed to know the truth behind what she was doing. She can't keep living in this fantasy her whole life, the sooner she realized that the better off she is." Ryia told the group before heading into the building. The group stared after her.

Ryia stared out her class window sighing. "Um Ryia...um...we was wondering if you'd like to join our club." A girl asked as she stood in between Ryia and a group of 5 girls. "And what would this club be?" Ryia asked simply looking at the group. "The choir club." She said a bit scared. Ryia stared at her for a bit. "No." She said simply frowning more. "Oh, OK, well, see you around then." She said softly as her friends led her off. "That was kinda cold of you." Ryia heard as a girl sat down in front of her. "What does that matter to you?" Ryia asked looking over at her. The girl before her was Rina Toshi. So far this girl was Ryias only aquattence at school. "You know, maybe if you try to be a bit nicer people will want to be your friends." Rina said smirking sitting in her seat in front of Ryia. "I have no desire to make friends with a bunch of girly girls." Ryia stated as maki, hanayo and rin walked into the room. "So I take it that idol group is still after you?" Rina asked noticing the trio. " I think I finally got through to them." Ryia said closing her eyes. "It was a real pain though, their leader showed up at my house last night and tried convincing me to join." Ryia continued sighing unknowingly angering the idol trio. "Why don't you join another club then? That'll get them off your back more." Rina suggested watching the trio. "I've thought about it but there's just no interesting clubs here." Ryia said leaning back. "How about you come with me after school to see the Kendo club?" Rina asked smiling. "I'll visit, but I don't want to get yelled at for over working my legs right now." Ryia said with a nod from Rina as the teacher walked in.

By the time lunch came around Ryia could feel eyes on her back. The one thing that she was received about was she hasn't seen a certain president all day. "Are we just going to let Ryia get away with this?" Rin asked frowning. "Isn't there something your mom can do?" Maki asked Kotori. Shaking her head she sighed. "I asked her about what to do last night and she said that there was nothing. Unless there's a fight started between Honoka and Ryia on school grounds there's nothing she can do." she said softly as the group eyed Ryia. "Maybe, its best to leave her alone. If she doesn't want to be an idol then why force her otherwise?" Hanayo said softly. The other girls nodded softly. Maybe, this was for the best.

Later that night Ryia sighed as she walked home. She had stayed and watched rinas kendo practice but found not interest in it. Turning the corner Ryia stopped when she spotted Honoka outside the house gate. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." Ryia said walking up pissed. " I know, I just came by to apologize. I did a lot of thinking and realized you was right. I talked to the others and we all agreed that if you don't want to join, we're not going to force you, I guess, I got so caught up in you being an idol I never placed your feelings into the thought." Honoka said looking down. Ryia stood there stunned. Never, did Ryia think that Honoka would mature that fast. Smiling inwardly Ryia watched Honoka as she still battled something in her head. "But...I just want you to know, that if you ever change your mind, we will always welcome you." Honoka yelled at her. Ryia looked at her slightly shocked then sighed running her hand through her hair. "I'll keep the offer in mind." Ryia said shaking her head as she walked through the gate leaving Honoka behind slightly shocked herself. She was ready for another lecture but, it never came. Heading down the street Honoka thought more, was that Ryias way of saying maybe? Or was it a way of telling her off? There was no way Honoka could tell with a girl like her.

Ryia walked into her room and sighed angrily. Why? Why did that girl always have to be ahead of her? "When are you going to realize no one's out to get you?!" Mios words rung out into her head. "Stop it, don't you realize I'm not wanted?" Ryia muttered to herself but stopped. No, that's wrong, she is wanted, this whole situation should be proof enough.

" When are you doing to do something with your pathetic life? Are you trying to make me regret wasting all of that money on your worthless ass?" Her father yelled as a glass bottle slammed into the wall. "I should put you in that American school on the base, maybe they can make you worth something to me you worthless bitch!" He continued to yell punching her into the wall next. "You're just like that slut of a mother, Always making me regret my decisions!" He beat her more. She was smart to give her outfits to Mio for safe keeping. The clothes she was wearing now was ruined with blood and alcohol. Feeling her long hair being pulled she tried to stand to relieve the pressure. "Maybe I should do that, take you to the base, there they'll make you do something I should be proud of. After all, you can't even win a silly little singing competition!" He continued as another bottle broke next to her head before she was dragged out of the house and into her father's beat up car. Before she could make a break for it the was heading down the road with her hair still tightly in her father's grasp. Trying to free her hair her father was distracted just long enough to slam into a tree and electric pole. All she remembered then was flying. She finally felt free, that was, until she felt the hard impact of the earth under her battered body. She couldn't move, it hurt to much to even breath. She glanced around as other people started rushing around her. "Someone call 911!" She heard as she felt a comforting hand stroke her head drifting her off to sleep.

"Frankly it's a medical miracle that she's still alive." She heard some say over a loud beeping sound. " Both of her legs are broken, she has some fractures on her right arm and some skin damage on her head. Not all of those from the accident though, after a full examination, we determined that she was beaten, consistently over the years." The voice continued as she heard several gasps, several of them familiar. 'No, they can't know that, if they do, she'll get beaten worst!' Her mind began racing as the heart monitor followed. "Ryia, Ryia dear calm down honey!" A calming voice instructed her. She recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to Mio's mother. Listening to the command Ryia began to relax as she opened her eyes and looked at her gentle face. Blinking gently she closed her eyes again as she once more slipped into the blackness of her mind.

Jerking up Ryia sat up in bed shaking. Even after all off this time why? Why is that night still haunting her? Bring her knees up to her chest she sat there as her bedroom door was thrown open revealing her mother. Rushing over to her daughter the woman looked at her. When the hospital had called here saying her daughter was there uncritical condition she rushed over regretting giving up her baby to that man. "It was the dream again, wasn't it?" She simply asked only to receive a nod from her daughter. Frowning slightly the woman looked down at her broken child. "I want you to stay home tomorrow, I'll call your doctor in the morning." She said softly before leaving. Ryia didn't hate the woman, she understood why her mother did the things she did, now, she's trying to make amends. But it felt strange to Ryia. The only time she was treated decently by any adult was by Mios parents when she stayed over and the teachers at school. Ryia sighed looking at her alarm clock, it was only midnight and she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

Crawling out of bed she walked over to her desk and opened her computer. Seeming Irene on she called her to webchat. "Ryia? What's wrong?" Irene asked instantly detecting something wrong. Not receiving an answer Irene understood. "Again?" She asked simply only to get a nod. Irene was aware of the fight Mio and Ryia had but there was no way Irene could hand her if Ryia started a fit again. Texting Mio what was going on she instantly joined the group knowing Ryia was way to out of it to fight it. The two girl watched as their friend just sat in her chair curled in what was probably the thickest blanket she had. "Ryia…." Mio whispered to softly for her mic to pic up. The three of them sat there, neither of them saying a word out loud as Mio and Irene talked to each other, both agreeing to make a trip to Ryias tomorrow. At 5 in the morning Ryia finally fell back to sleep causing the other two the sigh in relief as Ryia's mother walked in to check on her. Smiling gently she bent down next to the sleeping teen. "Thanks girls." She whispered. "It's not a problem, but, we want to visit her tomorrow if that's OK…" Irene said. "Of course, I'm sure she'd love that, night girls." She whispered as the other two noded and ended the call. Closing the lid of Ryias computer her mother gently picked her up and laid her down in her bed. Taking one last look at the girl she gently closed the door.


End file.
